Make me Forget!
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Every touch had been tainted. Every utterance of love had been lies. Every passion filled kiss had actually been filled with deceit. Why you may ask? Because he had loved another. YAOI! LEMON WARNING!


Every touch had been tainted. Every utterance of love had been lies. Every passion filled kiss had actually been filled with deceit. Why you may ask? Because he had loved another. Yes, the entire three years we were together Marik had also been with someone else. I found out last night when I walked in on the two of them having sex on our bed. The girl apologised and left the house within minutes, leaving behind her pink blazer and blue sandals. He had many excuses, but I didn't want to listen, I left the only place I felt safe and ran. After running for a while I happened upon a club. A dismal place, but I didn't care, I needed a drink so badly it was unreal. The interior didn't look much better, but what was I expecting, The Ritz? As I sat on the rickety bar stool a man at the other end of the bar looked up at me.

"Beer." I stated placing down the money, though my voice came out broken. Was I crying? I touched my face to find it wet. Why am I crying? He doesn't deserve my tears. The drink is placed in front of me and I quickly swallow all of it. I hear creaking next to me, before I am met with dark brown eyes looking right into my own.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice smooth but rough at the same time.

"Life." I muttered, more tears falling that I desperately tried to stop.

"Specifically?"

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I see a kid walk into a shit hole like this, crying, then he downs a pint of Carling. I want to know what's wrong, and if that's the only thing he can swallow quickly." He states before smirking. I scoff, but turn away blushing. The man is brash, that much is certain. And to be honest he's quite handsome. "So what is wrong?"

"I caught my boyfriend in bed with some whore."

"Well," he said, getting closer to me. "Wanna do the same." he whispered, huskily. I blushed again and pulled away from the stranger. Did I? Sure, I felt angry at Marik, but did I really want to have sex with this man I just met?

"I-I-I" he put a finger to my lips, and shushed me.

"Just tell me if I should stop." He leant forward and his lips touched mine. I instantly responded, I had never felt this way with Marik. And I wanted more, just not in this dingy bar.

"Stop." I stated when he pulled away. He looked downcast, he picked up his drink and stood up. I also stood up and grabbed his arm. "Not here." I said which made him smirk again, he placed his drink on the counter and dragged me away from the small establishment. Once we left, his lips were back on mine. This time when he pulled away he pulled me across the road, to a small hotel. We got a key before getting the lift. We quickly started kissing once the doors closed. Being stronger, he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his torso, lips never leaving his. The lift doors opened and he walked us down the corridor, he put me down as he fumbled with the key. When it finally opened, we reattached our lips and stumbled towards the bed. We kicked our shoes off on the way. My knees hit the bed side and we fell onto the bed, him on top. This immediately gave him the advantage, which he took and started to pull at my tie. When I got home to find Marik, I had come home from work, thus wearing a suit. It came off and he then ripped my shirt open, not caring where the buttons went. His mouth moved to my newly exposed chest, attacking my right nipple while his hand worked the other. I moaned, he switched over and I moaned again. With courage, I pushed him off me and pulled his t-shirt, he obliged and I was met with his toned chest. I crawled backwards on the bed and he followed. Pushing him down, I removed his belt and pulled his jeans down, underwear included. His large erection sprang free. He was about to get up, before I quickly put my mouth to his member. His head rolled back, and his hands found their way into my hair as I licked and sucked at his quivering need. He mewled, but coughed to try and hide it. I heard and giggled, sending vibrations through the appendage. Moaning, he pulled me away, and flipped us. I gulped at the evil, but playful, look in his eyes. He removed my trousers leaving me in just my boxers. Standing up, he walked over to the cupboard in the corner. He took something out and came back to me. Holding it behind his back, he kissed me again, his tongue exploring my mouth, his exposed erection grinding into my clothed one. I felt his arms snaked up my own, before he moved to my left wrist and tied something around it. Before I could question his actions, my arm was pulled up and the other tied as well. Sitting back, he was smirking again. I looked at my wrists. He had used an extra bed sheet to tie the to the head board. He got up again and used two more to tie either leg to the bottom bed posts. Grabbing some scissors, he cut away my underwear. This left me totally exposed to the other man. He slowly stroked my erection, teasing me, he also used his other hand to trail up and down his body seductively. Then, he started to stroke his own member, removing his hand from mine, still trailing his hand around his body. The actions were torturous, but I couldn't look away, getting more and more aroused as his breathing hitched, and he moaned loudly. He looked right into my eyes, which also looked away from his crotch to meet his. He smiled and stopped the hand that trailed his elegant body. He undid one of the sheets binding my feet and put the leg over his shoulder. He slowly started to suck at my fit to burst erection, before moving away towards my anus. He used hands to spread the cheeks before licking over the puckered entrance. He then inserted his tongue into my anus and proceeded to thrust it in and out. The actions was extremely arousing, which caused me to come, sending my seed into his hair and all over my chest. Laughing slightly, he looked up at me. I shrugged and he undid the other two sheets. We started to kiss once more, my newly freed arms wrapping around his neck. He, in turn, pulled away from my lips to attach himself at my neck, and held up three fingers in front of my mouth. I happily accepted them and coated them in saliva. When he was satisfied he removed them and pushed one inside of me. Having had sex many times with Marik, the experience wasn't painful, but still slightly uncomfortable. I pushed away the feeling as he started to pump his finger in and out, then adding another and scissoring them. After adding a third, he crooked them slightly, hitting my prostate and sending sparks into my vision. I practically screamed and he removed his fingers. Before I could whine about the loss, he trusted into me. I groaned in pleasure, to which he replied by throwing my leg over his shoulder again and started a slow pace.

"Harder! … Faster!" I screamed sounding like a whore, but I didn't care. He quickened his pace and after a while the knot inside me was tightening and I felt that feeling again. "I'm, I'm gonna..." I trailed off and moaned as he started to pump my member. I came with more force than before sending cum over our chests, mine getting a second coating. He, at the same time, came deep inside me. After riding out our orgasms. He pulled out of me and we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to the shower running. I looked around the room, to find the other occupant missing. Our clothes strewn across the room. The shower then turned off and then the door opened. The man smirked and started to pick up his clothes, chucking mine at me.

"Well, that was fun." he said, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"I know." I said, the sighed as I realised my shirt was ruined.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"What's your name? If you don' mind me asking."

"Bakura." He said running his fingers through his stark white hair. "You?"

"Ryo." I stated, doing the same to my similarly white hair.

"Well, goodbye Ryo. Hope you work out your problems with your life." I laughed as he left the room. I would sort my life out. Starting out with moving back into my apartment.

* * *

A/N: Random lemon is random. I know, I haven't written one in a while. Like over a year, I think. Anyway, I hope you like it. I did try to keep it vague. So that no one know who was fucking who until right at the end. And yes the woman Marik was having sex with was Anzu/Tea, what ever you want to call her.


End file.
